I Want to Love You With a Simple
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: One Shot/Drarry/Sebuah kisah yang hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan/I want to love you with a simple … like the words that were not spoken to the fire that makes wood ashes … I want to love you with a simple … like cues that were not delivered to the rain clouds that make it not …/RnR?


**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, alur tak jelas dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk : **

**Semua member group DRARRY Indonesia dan ****DRARRY and all couple Fanfiction Indonesia**

**dan semua reader dan reviewer yang mampir di fic ini ;)**

**Thanks a lot :D**

**.**

**.**

**TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco tau semua tentang Harry Potter. Semuanya. Melebihi kedua sahabat Harry, melebihi si Weasley-Genit itu. Ia mengerti Harry, sebaik ia mengerti dirinya sendiri. Walaupun mereka tak pernah dekat, tapi Draco **selalu** memperhatikan Harry. Dia tau saat kapan Harry tersenyum palsu, saat Harry butuh kesendirian, saat Harry tertekan. Ia tau semuanya. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa mendekat. Tak bisa merengkuh Harry dalam dekapannya. Ada jurang pembatas. Dimana ia, Draco Malfoy, si Pelahap Maut dan Harry Potter, si Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Mereka tak kan bisa ada di sisi yang sama. Draco tau, dan mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya. Walau hanya melihat dari jauh, walau hanya pahit yang ia rasa, tak apa, karena dengan cara itu ia mencintai Harry. Draco mencintai Harry dengan sederhana. Tanpa kata.

Selama enam tahun belakangan, Draco selalu mengikuti Harry saat ia pergi seorang diri. Tempat yang dituju Harry berbeda-beda. Kadang di pinggir Danau Hitam, kadang di lapangan Quidditch, kadang di Menara Astronomi. Di sana, Draco hanya melihat Harry duduk diam, dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dan akan bergerak lama kemudian. Kadang sejam, dua jam, paling lama empat jam lebih, dan Harry tak pernah menyadari, bila selama ini, Draco menemaninya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Malam itu langit mendung. Draco berjalan pelan mengikuti orang yang berjalan agak jauh darinya. Draco tak bisa melihat orang itu, karena ia mengenakan Jubah Gaib. Tapi tak masalah. Draco sudah sangat terbiasa. Hanya dengan insting ia bisa menemukan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu.

Hutan Terlarang. Itulah tujuan Harry malam ini. Dahi Draco sedikit berkerut. Ini pertama kalinya Harry menyendiri di tempat ini. Tapi toh, Draco tak ambil pusing. Harry banyak berubah beberapa bulan belakangan. Dia bertambah muram, dan semakin pendiam. Teman-temannya berusaha mendekati Harry, tapi Harry menarik diri, memilih menyendiri. Langkah Harry terhenti di dekat pepohonan rimbun. Ia berdiri diam di situ. Melepas Jubah Gaibnya, dan membiarkan jubah itu jatuh di dekat kakinya. Draco memperhatikan dengan seksama, tapi Harry tak kunjung duduk seperti biasanya. Ia berdiri, membiarkan tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun membasahi dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Suara Harry terdengar keras di tengah hutan yang sepi itu. Draco terkejut, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Harry menyadari keberadaannya. Draco segera menampakan wajah datar andalannya, dan berjalan dari balik pepohonan yang daritadi menyembunyikan sosoknya dari pandangan Harry.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Potter." Kata Draco dingin. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyapa Harry dengan hangat, tapi tak apalah. Memang begini caranya berinteraksi dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Harry mendengus sinis. Dia berbalik, Draco kira ia akan menemukan manik hijau itu berbinar penuh dengan kemarahan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Manik hijau itu memandangnya datar. Kosong.

"Pergilah." Perintah Harry datar. Ia memandang ke depan kembali. Draco tersenyum kecut, dan berjalan mendekati Harry. Kali ini ia dan Harry hanya berjarak setengah meter.

"Berhentilah memakai topengmu Potter. Kau menjijikan." kata Draco sinis. Harry yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa sumbang.

"Topeng? Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Harry. "Aku baik-baik saja.".

"Konotasi 'baik-baik saja' yang kau katakan sama saja dengan 'aku sedang memendam perasaan bersalah'." Kata Draco. Tanpa Draco ketahui Harry tersenyum pedih mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, Malfoy."

"Dan kau juga tak tau apa-apa tentangku, Potter."

Harry berbalik sekali lagi. Kali ini membalikan badannya menghadap Draco.

"Sudahlah Malfoy. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Aku memang sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Potter." Balas Draco.

Harry mengeram kesal. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda yang pernah menjadi sasaran _Sectumsempra_-nya dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau menangis Potter." Kata Draco tenang. Mata Harry membulat. Hujan yang turun memang menyamarkan tetesan air matanya, tapi kenapa si Brengsek-Malfoy itu bisa tau?

Draco berjalan mendekat. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan pucatnya menyentuh pipi Harry, menyeka air mata yang jatuh.

"Kau tak pantas menangis Potter." Kata Draco pelan. Harry ingin menepis kedua tangan pucat itu. Tapi rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya membuat keinginan itu tertahan.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, Malfoy." Kata Harry pelan. Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Tak tau apa-apa? Maksudmu tentang perasan bersalahmu kepada keluarga Weasley atas kematian Fred Weasley? Atau tentang perasaan sakit saat kehilangan Walimu, hm?"

"Da..darimana kau tau?" Tanya Harry bingung. Draco tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku tau Potter." Kata Draco, lalu melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Harry. Ada perasaan tak rela saat kedua tangan pucat Draco berhenti mengalirkan kehangatan pada diri Harry. Harry tersentak. Kaget dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Bukan salahmu. Semua yang terjadi bukan salahmu. Mereka yang pergi telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk memberi kedamaian pada yang hidup. Seharusnya kau menjaga apa yang telah mereka tinggalkan untukmu. Pengorbanan kedua orang tuamu, walimu, hanya untuk mendengar detak jantungmu berdenyut. Kau seharusnya membalas pengorbanan mereka dengan melakukan hal yang lebih baik, Potter." Kata Draco.

Mereka terdiam lama, sampai suara Harry memecahkan kesunyian.

"Rasa sakit ini makin lama makin berkembang. Aku tak bisa tertawa diatas penderitaan keluarga Weasley. Gara-gara aku lah Fred meninggalkan mereka semua. Harusnya aku yang mati." Kata Harry lirih. Draco menggeleng. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Kedua lengannya mendekap Harry erat.

"Bukan salahmu Harry. Bukan salahmu." Kata Draco pelan. Harry menangis. Kali ini dengan keras. Di bawah tetesan hujan, dan di dalam dekapan seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Setelah Harry tenang, Draco melepas pelukannya, sedikit tidak rela, tapi ia ingin memastikan kalau Harry baik-baik saja.

Mata Harry masih berkaca-kaca. Hujan juga masih turun dengan deras, tapi Draco tau Harry sudah berhenti menangis. Tanpa sadar Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry. Perasaan hangat menjalar. Ketenangan mengalir begitu saja. Pikiran Harry kosong. Hatinya menghangat, sesuatu hal yang telah lama tak ia rasakan, saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Draco.

Sebentar, hanya sebentar kecupan itu berlangsung. Draco langsung menarik diri. Mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dari Harry. Manik abu-abunya menatap Harry dengan penuh rasa cinta, dan Harry menyukai pandangan itu. Sangat menyukainya.

"Maaf Potter. Aku harus segera pergi. Cepatlah kembali ke kastil." Kata Draco pelan. Ia berbalik, dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Harry yang kebingungan dengan perasaannya sediri dan bingung atas perilaku Draco. Harry ingin memanggil Draco kembali. Tapi suaranya tak terdengar, entah mengapa.

.

.

.

Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan kejadian itu hanya menjadi kenangan. Biarkan perasaan itu tak terucap. Karena Draco tau, inilah caranya mencintai Harry. Seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu, Seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada. Beginilah cara Draco mencintai Harry.

.

.

.

.

"_I want to love you with a simple …_

_like the words that were not spoken to the fire that makes wood ashes …_

_I want to love you with a simple …_

_like cues that were not delivered to the rain clouds that make it not …"_

**FIN**

**Author's Note : **

**Hai semuanya XD perkenalkan, saya Akane Fukuyama. Salam kenal semuanya :D**

**Fic ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom HPI, sekaligus Drarry pertama saya XD #tebarbunga. **

**Tempat Drarry bermesraan #plak di atas adalah dimana Harry memanggil kedua orang tuannya plus SiriRemus di HP7. Dan kata-kata di atas adalah milik ****Kahlil Gibran****. Saya suka banget sama kata- kata itu :D**

**Maaf kalo pembukaannya bikin bingung atau nggak jelas, tapi jujur saja, saya bingung mau memulai fic ini darimana #pudung. **

**Review, Flame, semua saya terima dengan lapang dada :D jadi, Review or Flame?**

**Salam, Akane Fukuyama. **


End file.
